


however, i like you.

by Kimseokjuan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, blackpink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimseokjuan/pseuds/Kimseokjuan
Summary: Chaeyeong and Lisa have been best friends from the times they can't even remember that clearly. They've been together through every important moment in life and shared everything. But nothing lasts forever and nothing is as perfect as it may seem.





	however, i like you.

**Author's Note:**

> hello people!! okay so here's the thing: i really suck at being active and i know it. i can for sure tell you i'll try my best at keeping you well fed with my chapters but i hope you will be patient with me. i love you all! thank you for reading this shit and please leave kudos if you like this (lol yeah like that's gonna happen yikes) byeeeeee
> 
> p.s. also english is my second language and i am really sorry if i mess up the tenses i can't do them properly. :,)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's lisa's first day of second grade in a new school, and even though she is nervous, she meets the brightest sunshine out there- chaeyeong. they become close friends really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short entering chapter :)

2003

lisa has never been so nervous. it was the first day at her new school, she didn't know what to expect. she was confident enough about her korean, although it wasn't the best, but she wasn't afraid about that. she noticed some kids were staring at her, judging her because she looked a bit different. and not only kids were looking, adults were as well. they were scanning lisa and her parents as if they've never seen foreigners.

,,okay honey, are you sure you will get to your class safely?" her mom asked her, still in thai, for what she deserved couple of weird glimpses of the other parents.

,,don't worry mommy, i'll be fine." she replied with a smile, although she didn't know if she'd be fine. only now she noticed a group of kids of her age, in which were few kids and one of them pointed at her and whispered something into the other kid's ear.

her dad noticed it and tried to get lisa's attention so she wouldn't be so stressed.

,,okay princess. have a great day and we'll pick you up after school, okay?" she nodded and finally went into the school building. she was holding onto her backpack so tightly, nails dug into her palms. she tried to go through the halls as quickly as possible, as invisible as possible.

you see, lisa was always the quiet kid. in kindergarten, she didn't have any friends, she'd rather be alone, draw or pick some flowers. she wasn't good at making friends, and she didn't mind it. what she didn't like though was kids always laughing at her for literally anything that they could think of, really.

as lisa was thinking of how to get through middle school as quickly as possible, she accidentally bumped into a girl, slightly taller than her with coal black hair and dark eyes.

,,whoa, watch out." she laughed and maneuvered quickly to prevent both of them falling.

,,i- i am so, so so sorry. please forgive me." lisa said and bowed few times, all she could think of was how she only made it worse with every breath she took.

,,don't worry, it's okay. this happens all the time." she said and then she casually left.

lisa quickly got to her class so she wouldn't make more awkward situations and when she entered, all eyes gazed up upon her. her classmates knew about a new student from abroad, but they still looked at her that way like the kids from earlier that day did. judgment sparkling from their eyes, their eyebrows swirled in a confused look. so she stood there, in front of everybody, paralyzed by fear yet again.

,,hello class." a soft voice came from the door and an elderly woman entered the room. she looked like the kind of bakery owner that gave out cookies to kids for free and was a great hugger. she went next to lisa and smiled at her.

,,hi darling, you are the new one, right? what's your name?"

,,i- i am lalisa, i mean lisa. just lisa." she stuttered and blushed a little.

,,okay lisa, welcome to our class, i'm sure you'll make friends here very quickly. now, you can go sit next chaeyeong. chaeyeong, please raise your hand for lisa."

suddenly, at the very back a hand shot up and when lisa looked better at the person who's hand it was, she had to take a double look. there was a stunning girl, light brown hair in braids and she was smiling so hard that her eyes resembled little lines.

lisa went up to her, sat quietly and held her shaking hands, so chaeyeong next to her wouldn't notice.

,,hi! i'm chaeyeong, nice to meet you lisa! so, where are you from, you don't seem like from here." lisa just stared at her. man, this girl was a real unstoppable talking machine.

,,i am from thailand." she responded, thinking that the little girl next to her would loose interest in talking with her.

,,wow, your korean is really good! did your parents learn you korean? or do you have korean schools in thailand too?" okay, this girl was not going to be quiet for a minute.

,,yeah, my mom learned me. they don't teach us at school."

,,that's so amazing! you must be a really good learner. well, you will love miss choi, she has been my homeroom and maths teacher last year just as this one and she's so nice! i mean, she always partners up with me on class trips and stuff like that."

,,shut up for a moment chaeyeong." a boy hissed from a desk in front of her, not even giving her a look.

,,okay, geez, like you never open you mouth."

lisa tried to stay focused on what the teacher was saying, but chaeyeong was too much of a distraction.

,,hey, do you want to play together at recess? i have chalk, we can draw. or! i also brought crayons because i get dirty from chalk easily and my mom gets mad when i have chalk all over my dress.”

lisa only now payed attention to her dress- a beautiful sky blue dress with small flowers on the skirt, they looked very noble and cute on her. she understood why her mom would get mad, hell, she’d get mad at herself if she had a dress like that and messed it up.

,,crayons sound good.” she smiled at chaeyeong and looked at her hands- they weren’t shaking anymore.

 

 

,,so, it’s not like i hate tomatoes, but i can’t have tomatoes in my sandwich- never. it’s the worst!” chaeyeong was explaining to lisa how horrible it was to put tomatoes in her sandwich, and also how she asked their maid countless times to not give her tomatoes.

,,i am telling you, our maid seunwol hates me! she must hate all kids in particular though, cause i’m not even giving her a reason to hate me.” lisa giggled at how dramatic this girl was. they were waiting in front of the school for lisa’s parents to come, and while waiting, they really got into talking- well, chaeyeong did the most of the talking, but still.

,,so, i was thinking, would you like to be my friend? i mean, i’d understand if you’d say no, i don’t have any friends so it’s okay, but you are so nice and i like you a lot. what do you think?”  
before lisa could even respond, or open her mouth, chaeyeong quickly jumped in again.

,,wait! no don’t tell me now, think about it, and tomorrow you will tell me. i could bring more crayons, or ropes! ooh, we could jump on ropes and-“

,,chaeyeong.” lisa laughed at the tempered girl going off for so long. this wasn’t going to be easy.

,,don’t freak out. please. i’d love to be your friend. i never had friends so it would be nice for once i guess.” as she said it, chaeyeong’s eyes lit up with sparkles and a huge smile formed on her lips.

,,oh my god yay! you know what? we could be best friends! that would be so awesome! would you like to come over? like tomorrow? or is weekend better for you? oh i’m so excited!”

 

when lisa arrived home with her parents, she looked so happy.

,,and she asked me to come play to their house on saturday, would that be okay mom? pleaaaase!” she whined and pulled on to her mom’s sleeve as she was trying to cook.

,,of course honey, if her parents allow it. i am so happy for you sweetie.” she patted her head and lisa with the brightest smile ran up to her room. she was so happy, for the first time in her life, she actually had a friend.

 

the weekend came within a blink of an eye, and lisa was standing in front of a huge mansion.

,,okay lisa, just breath. it’s going to be okay.” she told to herself and pressed the doorbell. only then she started having doubts. was she dressed appropriately? and what about her hair? all the what ifs drifted through her mind, making her zone out.

,,yah, lisa!” a cute laugh snapped her back to reality, and there she was. park chaeyeong standing in front of her in the door with her usual bright smile.

,,i am sorry, i- i got lost in my thoughts.”

,,that’s okay, come in!”

she followed chaeyeong inside, she was planning on taking her to her room, but before that, to show her to her parents.

,,mom! dad! lisa is here!” they entered a big living room joined the dinning room, her mother was just waxing the shiny table to probably make it even more spotless, if that was even possible. her father sat at the couch with a laptop on his knees, typing something not it. but just as the girls entered the room, both parents looked up and smiled fondly.

,,hello darling! it’s so nice to meet you, chaeyeong was talking a lot about you! i’m miss park.” she shook hands with her and lisa bowed a little.

,,hi, i’m mr. park, welcome to our home.”

,,thank you very much.”

both of the parents looked happy with their daughter’s friend, which made lisa jump a little on the inside.

,,okay, we will be in my room. bye!” chaeyeong took lisa’ s hand and started to pull her up the stairs to the next floor.

 

 

,,this was such a great day, we have to do these kind of things more often!” chaeyeong smiled as she was taking lisa downstairs for her parents to pick her up.

,,sure! maybe we could have a sleepover? next week at my place?” lisa suggested, tried not to sound as excited about that idea as she was.

,,oh my god, yes! we have to do that! i can’t wait.”

lisa looked at chaeyeong and they just looked each other in the eyes, both smiling like idiots. they were so happy to find each other.


End file.
